The Burdens We Carry
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: Baggage from the past interrupts the marital bliss of Charles and Elsie Carson. As they discover each other's fears, a new light is shone on their relationship, strengthening their love. "She was a true work of art; a siren standing before him, tempting him with supple curves and a smoldering look in her eye."


There she stood, in nothing but her corset -laced particularly tight- and a pair of pink ruffled knickers, leaning in the doorway that separated their bedroom from the bath. Dark chestnut hair tumbled down and around her shoulders, looking especially glossy with defined curls sprinkled amidst the waves. The flames in the hearth painted shadows and highlights on her white marble skin. She was a true work of art; a siren standing before him, tempting him with supple curves and a smoldering look in her eye.

"Elsie..." Charles whispered, at a loss for words.

"Yes, love?" Her response was coy with a touch of erotic innocence. She kicked out a shapely leg, flexing her foot on the cool wood of the floor.

"I- I...You..." he gestured to her form in the firelight, "You are the most_ beautiful_ woman in the entire world."

"You really think so?" She kept the shy, modest act going, as if completely oblivious to the affect her seduction had on him. Taking slow, slinky steps forward, Elsie watched her husband focus in on the sway of her hips. A victorious smile flashed across her face as the empowerment that came with being a temptress pumped through her veins like liquid courage. When close enough to smell their sheets -Charles always sprinkled a few drops of lavender oil on the bed to ease her insomnia- she reached out a few dainty fingers to tickle his bare chest with an unbearably light touch. Their eyes were locked, an exchange of love, lust and longing passing between them like an electric current. Both Carsons leaned in slowly, preparing to meet halfway with an overdue kiss when a loud clap of thunder rumbled outside, rattling the windows of their modest cottage.

Charles jumped at the sound and covered his face in embarrassment. He let out a good-humored chuckle at his skittish nature. Wasting no time, Elsie leaned back in to start where they left off, moving his hands away to steal a slow, intoxicating kiss. Their mouths opened and closed against each other in a steady rhythm, soft tongues peeking through at intervals. Nothing was rushed or done in haste. Tomorrow morning marked a half-day for them both, implying that they could -and planned to- keep each other awake all night.

Another crack of thunder ripped apart the air outside, louder this time. Charles jumped again, ramming his nose into Elsie's. She pulled back to clutch her face with one hand, using the other to push against the bed in means of supporting her leaning form.

He sat up straight once more and moved to cradle the portion of her cheek that she wasn't already covering. "I am so sorry. Oh, my darling. I didn't mean to. Come here and let me look at it. Oh, my dearest, I apologize."

Self-loathing dominated his face, softening the heart of his wife. Lowering her hand, she comforted him, "It's fine Charles, really. It doesn't hurt too terribly; I was just startled is all. I'm sure a nice kiss would make it all better," the smile she gave him was full of forgiveness and love as she threw in a few sniffles to assure him that everything was still in working condition.

Pulling her up onto his lap, Charles wrapped both arms around his wife's small frame. Kiss after kiss was dropped to the tip of her nose, each one light and comforting to avoid any further pain. Another peal of thunder slashed through the silence between them. Instinct kicked in, and Charles pulled Elsie firmly against his chest, flinching wildly until the sound ceased.

When the room was quiet once more –minus the soothing pitter-patter of rain- Elsie pulled back to comfort him with a hand to his cheek. "It's just a storm, my love. There is no need to be frightened. We are safe... _I _am safe. This will surely pass by morning."

"I am quite all right, Elsie." He spat back in an angry tone.

"I am only trying to soothe you, Charles. Why are you acting so defensive towards me?"

"Because I am not frightened... nor am I _defensive_!" His chin was jutted high as he built up his butler façade to hide behind. This never worked with her, and he should have known better than to even offend her with an attempt.

Using her lithe, soft fingers, Elsie brought her husband's chin back down to study the fear in his tell-all brown eyes. "What happened, my love? Why does the storm scare you so?"

Exhaling a deep, cleansing breath, Charles stifled his pride and leaned back into the pillows a little, taking her with him. "Lie down with me," Shifting down and into his arms, Elsie rested her head on his strong shoulder, intently watching his face as he began to recall a childhood memory. Staring up at the ceiling blankly, he began, "I was still a lad, old enough for responsibilities, but not on the stage yet. My father was late getting home one night and there was a storm raging outside. My mama sent me to fetch my sister on her walk home from the school-house. I found her halfway from our house to the school yard, and then I saw it... a cyclone. I didn't think Victoria had seen it yet, so I ran her over to a large tree without explanation. We sat against the trunk and I cradled her in my arms, not knowing what to do. There was this terrible whistling burning in my ears as it came closer. Then when I was sure we would both be deaf, a branch from above broke and hit us both on the head. I woke days later in the village hospital. Victoria was much worse off than I and all I could think was…how I had failed her. It was my one responsibility to protect her, and I was not strong enough..."

His eyes were squeezed shut, and his body tense beneath her. Elsie hoped to God that the storm would cease, not only outside their home but within his head as well. "You have never been a failure, Charles Carson." Kicking a leg across his abdomen, she straddled him to stare down into his face, "Open your eyes and hear what I say." He did as she said, accepting the warmth of her hands on either side of his face. "You are a brave and noble man, and what you did for your sister was something a lesser man would have never dreamt of. You are strong and protective and I am as lucky to have you for a husband as Victoria was to have you as a brother." In assurance, she paid him a firm kiss, wanted to press her love as hard against his lips as she could. "You are a true man if I have ever known one…but tonight I don't want you to hold me. I want for you to let me hold and comfort _you_."

Doing just that, she leant down against his chest to hook her arms under and around his larger limbs. Her small hands came up to cup his ears and drown out any scaring noises that threatened the pair. She kissed down his neck, leaving a wet trail of liquid love to coat his pride.

A few tears slid down Charles' reddened cheeks. "You are too good to me, my dearest one. I love you so very much, Elsie. A man could not ask for a better wife." It all came out in a slow, booming whisper, his voice steady despite the tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**In the next chapter, where Elsie's fear is revealed, the rating will move up to M. I hope you've enjoyed this and I haven't taken too many liberties with Charles' past...**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
